


人偶师vs剧作家

by YukinoInYuki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinoInYuki/pseuds/YukinoInYuki
Summary: 搬运，大纲，我爱的两个男人（？）的故事，革命者剧作家与没落贵族的paro两边我都非常喜欢！所以才会想要看他们敌对的，感觉在不同的背景设定下两边的优势也会不一样……本来自己很想写出来，但对历史文化的了解确实不足_(:з)∠)_所以只是把脑洞以大纲形式记录下来
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Itsuki Shuu
Kudos: 2





	人偶师vs剧作家

是革命的真·剧作家与没落贵族

类似文艺复兴，宗的家族曾经支持剧团，他本人小时候也时常观剧。但他更热衷于木偶剧而不是真的演员表演，而木偶剧更多地面向平民尤其是平民的儿童，这就使他在长大后逐渐越来越少地听说剧团的事了。

而在成长的过程中宗的家族渐渐衰落，虽然仍旧顶着这个历史悠久的封号但人们都知道公爵（假设是公爵吧）家的光辉已经不同以往，更多新兴的贵族和大商人的光辉盖过了逐渐黯淡的名门。

当然宗对家族的衰落没有太多想法，他认为强盛从来不是必需，他只要潜心搞艺术，给能够理解和感同身受的人带去精神愉悦和心灵的慰藉就足够了

但偶然的机会他陪同姐姐前往剧院，在绕去剧院后台找姐姐喜欢的演员的路上见到了抱着书安静阅读的敬人。

一头整齐的灰绿色短发，鼻梁上架着的眼镜让这个人看上去简直像个还在念大学的学生。看到资助人进来也只是推了推眼镜起身平静问好，抱着书和写了一半的剧本进了里间。

“……那个人是谁？”姐姐随口问那位她要见的演员。

“新来的剧作家，”女演员一面往下摘假发一面说，“可真是太古板啦——大家都不太愿意和他多说话。不过写的戏很有趣呢？最近观众也多了不少。”

宗回想了一下散场时拥挤得几乎令他恼怒的人群。他忍不住多看了一眼那扇年轻人消失的门。

剧作家莲巳敬人来自东方，据说在那边也以给教会写宗教剧而闻名。和一本正经的外表不同的是他的剧本对传统的经文故事改动颇大，但在令人感觉惊讶的同时，又以强大的笔力使整个故事丝毫不显得荒诞滑稽。

教会起初还适度地容忍了这人的惊人创作，但在一次次写作出颠覆性故事后最终还是把他赶了出来。

——这是宗听到的其中一部分传言。而另一部分散播更广的传言里则提到了另一位吸引这个年轻人抛弃事业远离家乡来到首都的美丽贵妇。

他觉得自己比较喜欢前者。

改天他和兄姐一起去观看戏剧，这次身边多了新的跟班mika。

讲文学太麻烦了所以跳过

散场后人群里mika跑丢了他出去找，途中遇到敬人在剧院后方的河畔沉思。宗想了想还是过去问，“先生，您见到一位少年吗？”

敬人转过身，“在剧院里和您形影不离的那位吗，先生？”

宗皱眉，“您记得我？”

敬人虽然戴着眼镜但不是瞎子。公爵的孩子们即使在剧院里也属于独特而夺目的那群，况且公爵的大小姐近几周来还与剧院的女演员保持着良好的关系。不过敬人最终只是平淡地解释道，剧团还要仰赖于公爵大人的支持，公爵发扬艺术可贵而难得，我听过传言想来您也喜欢艺术

这是套话，但宗被戳到了立即暴言说你这是什么艺术，用吸引眼球的爆点来迎合俗物的东西连一点点能够被称为艺术的价值都没有

敬人神色不变说但艺术不适应时代的话就无法生存下去，大部分观众喜欢这样的剧本，我只是顺应他们的需要创作出来了而已。

宗冷笑一声说为了那些空虚肤浅的人创作东西是浪费时间。你要把才能都无谓地消耗在这种事情上那永远也只能是个三流作家

敬人说不，我只写我想要写的剧本。

那表情似笑非笑，有那么一瞬间在月光下看起来显得格外不真实。

接着他转过身去。

“宗少爷，您要找的人大概在马厩吧。剧团雇佣了新的养马的孩子，听口音或许是那少年的同乡也说不定。”

宗依言在马厩找到了mika。少年在乡下的孤儿院长大，同样出身的孩子也到了可以做学徒的年纪就托人带着来了首都在剧院栖身。两人见了面有很多话可说，宗站在远处静静看了好一会才出言叫了少年。

然后进主线（？），大商人的独子英智，要发起革命。商人家庭当初与教会联系密切，就这样牧师的儿子敬人成为了他的密友。

英智有一个梦想（不是）所以为了实现这个梦想的敬人也隐瞒着真实目的离开教会来了首都

和远雷那里差不多敬人来是观察首都情况+通过演剧进行一些宣传的，毕竟市民们都会来剧院，无论是进行哪一边的工作都很容易

中间我不想写了跳过吧

马厩的孩子是敬人透露的消息，就是要把宗引过来对话试探，但我这个文盲写不出艺术交流

在剧院的工作本来就是掩饰所以当然可以随便写写！“我想写的剧本”指的是他们的革命计划？之类的东西，这才被敬人称为真正的“创作”。

既然这样那最后一定会有个类似两人在烈火中对峙的场景比如斋宫家失火（太突然了

所以，醉心于真正的艺术的宗实际上和虽然也在创作、但更着眼于现实的敬人的道路是有着偏差的，恐怕也无法互相理解吧。一种怎么说呢……“生活在人世的神”和“想要做到神之事的人类”的感觉，在这点上和原作还挺像的

最后宗去了乡下，独自继续他的艺术创作。mika也想要一起跟去的，但宗认为这个少年还是留在首都会比较好。

在剧院遇到的女演员也可能不是女演员而是涉！台上是高贵美丽女演员，摘了假发就是美丽的银色小丑


End file.
